mollykettyfandomcom-20200213-history
Coraline The Dog
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Princess Coraline The Dog is a brown and white dog with psychic abilities. as princess of Irka, it's her duty to protect her kingdom from her enemies. she's not alone. she is allied by her brother, Prince Brandon The Cat. When she was young, her mother and father was killed by Geilda The Hedgehog. After that, she (along with her brother, Brandon.) was raised by The Oracle Of Arlaris. Early life Coraline was born and raised in the Kingdom of Irka by his parents. Just a few of days after she was born, Gelida and the Darks attacked the kingdom and killed the parents. After her parents will killed, he was raised by the Oracle Of Arlaris. Fighting for her kingdom When Coraline learned how to use his powers the right way, she (along with her brother, Brandon) raced of to take her rightful place as princess (along with the help of Douglas and Sunshine). at Irka, Coraline is horrified to see the condition of the kingdom. Coraline successfully defeated Geilda and the Darks, and took her rightful place as princess. Personality Coraline is calm but often seems to be dealing with some inner turmoil. She's also extremely hard on herself, and as a result, she comes across as somewhat shy. Despite that, Coraline holds a strong belief in the good of others. Coraline likes her kingdom, her mom and dad, and her brother. She also likes justice. peace and quiet, and meditating. Coraline doesn't like her enemies Geilda The Hedgehog, and The Darks. She also doesn't like Peter The Dog, her friends in danger, her enemies trying to destroy or take over her kingdom, loud noises, and being bothered while she's meditating. Coraline's favorite food is Ham and her favorite drink is Water. Abilities Coraline's main power is her Psychokinesis (also known as Telekinesis), being able to lift or throw people and objects tremendous distances with great force. She can also manipulate herself, levitating in the air and even moving at high speeds. She can also project energy blasts that can either stun or deal damage to others, teleport short distances, and even form a bubble of pure psychokinetic energies that paralyze her targets. She is also capable of using her ESP to confuse her enemies. Attacks *'Neutral Attack:' Coraline reaches her arm out, blasting out a bit of purple energy. She will then blast out a stream of Purple energy. *'Double Kick:' Kicks upward twice. *'Leg Sweep:' Coraline spins around, sweeping her right leg low. Powers *'Levitation:' Can fly in the air. *'Psychic Grab:' Coraline grabs the opponent with her psychokinesis and slams the opponent around. *'Psychic Wave:' Unleashed a wave of purple energy. *'Psychic Dash:' Increases Coraline's running speed. *'Psychic Squeeze:' Lifts up the enemy and traps them in a sphere of electromagnetic energy. She then closes her fist, crushing the enemy with the energy and dealing huge damage. *'Psychic Blast:' Coraline shoves forward, releasing a pulse of purple energy. Relationships Brandon The Cat Coraline's loving brother. The two always work together to protect there kingdom from there enemies. Limpy The Lion One of Coraline's most closes friends. Molly Ketty Coraline, at first, had mix feelings for Molly. Coraline was greatful to her for saving her brother from being killed, but at the same time, didn't like her sunshiny aditude. Molly has assisted Coraline on her past battles with her enemies. The two became good friends over time. Kerstin The Cat Coraline didn't like Kerstin at first, but the two became very good friends after she saved her from Ginny picking on her and calling her a brown mutt. Kerstin and Coraline get's along well, but due to Kerstin's goofyness, Coraline can get a little anoyed after a while, but not to the point that she'll scream and yell at her. Family Camelot The Dog (deceased mother) Milton The Cat (deceased father) Brandon The Cat (brother) Friends Limpy The Lion Molly Ketty Valery The Cat Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Valentine The Cat Pinky The Cat Rivals Peter The Dog (arch-rival) David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Ginny The Fox Hyper The Raccoon Enemies Geilda The Hedgehog (arch-enemy) Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Characters born in Irka Category:Good Alignments Category:Princesses Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fly Type Characters